guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Shared Burden
USELESS Skuld 04:41, 30 April 2006 (CDT) Water hexes > this. 213.84.230.131 08:09, 13 May 2006 (CDT) :Water hexes cost > this. It's cheaper than Frozen Burst, lasts longer, and oh, its a *mesmer* skill. Quite a few skills are Elite because they let you do something another profession normally can. e.g. Spoil Victor. That's not only powerful, but more of a Mesmer abilty. Hence, elite.Labmonkey 06:12, 10 October 2006 (CDT) This need a serious buff... like attack speed or skill recharge dropping by 50% then, i'd consider it... --Jamie 03:37, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :This is a great tactical skill. In Jade Quarry and Ft.Aspenwood it can be used to devastating effects. --Karlos 03:52, 23 June 2006 (CDT) ::I can see it would be useful in faction battles, but really I think people want mesmers to have a domination elite or something that does punishing dmg. I see where you are coming from though. --Jamie 05:19, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :::I have found Illusion more useful than Domination in Competitive Missions. The degen from Conjure Phantasm/Nightmare, also Migraine and Inteptitude are evil. --Karlos 05:48, 23 June 2006 (CDT) :::: There are definitely situations where slowing down an enemy is often more useful than killing them. Against melee attackers in PvP (including the current hot Touch Rangers), this is quite useful. The problem is that you can get most of the effect from other skills that hit single targets. It's not actually that often you need to slow a large group (though it's quite powerful when you can). --JoDiamonds 11:31, 20 July 2006 (CDT) ::::: Deep freeze works with 0 water magic and can be kept up most of the time though — Skuld 11:47, 20 July 2006 (CDT) Terrible. 3..14, 25 second cooldown, 50% slow, no other bonuses, linked to illusion magic, 15 energy cost. The Aoe is pretty small as well. There are way better alternatives for this. :Well, it's made to synergize with Mantra of Persistance, it's not as much of an energy hog as Deep Freeze (although, when you're using MoP, that consumes a nice chunk of your energy regen), and it has a 2 second cast, as opposed to a 3 for Deep Freeze, made even shorter by Fast Casting, which is probably the main selling point, to me. It could stand a buff, but it's not outright awful. That being said... I never run Shared Burden. Ever. I've tried it in multiple situations, because I like tinkering with 'trash elites', but it's just too unwieldy, in my opinion. Having someone grab Deep Freeze in your party, with its larger range, up front damage, and superior movement debuff is often just much better when you need it, it's non-elite, and it recycles faster for when you DO need it. And, as Skuld mentioned, for the snaring effect, it's effectively non-attribute. I could see Shared Burden being used occasionally, but more often, I see it being passed up for other elites. Merengue 03:39, 31 August 2006 (CDT) :: I was going to post something about the same because I also do a lot of "trash" builds to test the effectivity of certain combinations, and after many tests I have to admit, I agree with everything you said. Also in practice, usually when I run a Deep Freeze build I also am asked to make it an E/Mo as opposed to my usual E/Me (or Me/E, which I used to run), mainly because party healing and spiking are more important than area nuking and as a Me/any I am always asked to run degen/interrupt. As a soft target, I get spiked a lot and I make a lot of use out of the 3/4 sec non-ranged Grasping Earth and/or Frozen Burst, as well (usually Grasping because it's much cheaper, even if it means sucking a point out of energy for a few points in Earth). Both have double overcast delay, but they are also both untargeted and go through spells like Vow of Silence or Spell Breaker. --Falseprophet 19:42, 12 February 2007 (CST) I find that it's useful exactly because no one expects it, much like Ignorance. Granted, this limits its use to little more than Alliance Battles and TA, but it's not "worthless." At 16 Illusion, which mesmers running illusion skills should be, it can debilitate a whole melee group which would arise in (for example) Iway, allowing everybody you constantly kite. It can also snare whole groups of casters, and really harm any build that requires balling, or encourages players to bunch, take Vim Trapping for example, or AoE Smite (quite often a large number of monks balled). Thats why this is an elite. related skills related? can someone look at shortening the related skills list, 6 is to many. Xeon 01:01, 24 December 2006 (CST) This + "Charge!" I tried this in AB and it worked nicely. But I can imagine using this with a warrior, or paragon using "Charge!", will be awesome...--Rickyvantof 12:29, 2 April 2007 (CDT) Well, both these skills are elite, so you'll need another party member to be using charge... ang again, many water hexes are much better than this.Sword.wind. 18:35, 4 April 2007 (CDT) Buff Well this still doesn't realy make the skill worth using... edit: forgot to log in Silver Sunlight 06:34, 6 April 2007 (CDT) Agreed... it's really depressing to see yet another useless mesmer elite.... -Fyren Myr :Yeah... /sigh They should make this spamable, like a 10 second recharge. Now that would make it annoying hehe Silver Sunlight 06:59, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Make it have a 33% casting penalty in addition, or knockdown whenever a foe hexed with this is interrupted, because deep freeze is still better — Skuld 07:03, 8 April 2007 (CDT) :Yeah... If it only it was in the area and had a secondary effect as well. A slower attack speed would also make it good. Silver Sunlight 08:51, 8 April 2007 (CDT) Even though 50% slow fucks up warriors and kiters. Bloody ignorant noobs. :Deep Freeze and other non-elite water hexes snare heavier than this... — Skuld 05:45, 24 May 2007 (CDT) :: ...and cost more and cast slower and have shorter durations and are not mesmer skills...Hugh Manatee 06:13, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :::The costs are reduced by attunements, and why should the fact that its a mesmer skill make it less useless? Lord of all tyria 06:19, 15 July 2007 (CDT) ::::It wouldn't be less useless (argh, ie. more useful), but being in different attribute lines makes comparing them less straightforward. A lot of ele skills have an AoE component to them; mesmer spells usually concentrate on one person and thus don't. So I guess you could say Shared Burden allows a mesmer to do what a ele can do--AoE snare--with the cost of an elite. --Ufelder 06:51, 15 July 2007 (CDT) YAY ^^ Silver Sunlight (T/ ) 13:49, 12 December 2008 (UTC) Water Hexes vs. This There are two things that are wrong with the idea that Water hexes are better than this skill: 1) Not all Mesmers can afford an Elementalist secondary. 2) For people that don't sink a ton of points into Water, most non-crappy snares in Water are very costly in terms of energy. Loading up a Water hex and the appropriate attunement takes up two slots for the maintenance of a short duration snare (10 seconds or less) that does, at best, middling initial damage. Contrast that with Shared Burden which takes up one slot and requires far less maintenance and energy management. Combine this with a close-to-maxed Mantra of Persistence to yield a 39 second snare for the targeted foe and every nearby foe. While not very useful in PvE and small scale PvP, in AB/CM, where zerging often occurs, slowing down half or more of a team's players for over half a minute can turn the tide of battle. LAME tag? Useless as...lacerate. :Read the above section to understand why your statement is silly; and for that matter, the entire talk page as to why your argument is void. King Neoterikos 03:58, 22 January 2008 (UTC) ::I read the whole talk page here and agree with the above poster that this skill is pretty useless and well deserves a LAME tag. After Deep Freeze got a buff, this became even more lame. --Aubee91 20:52, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :::25 Energy (Deep Freeze) versus 10 Energy (Shared Burden) :::66% uptime (Deep Freeze) versus 100% uptime (Shared Burden at 15 Illusion, far more with Mantra of Persistence) :::66% snare versus 50% snare. Does this even matter? Nobody's getting close - or away - from you with either. :::2 Slots versus 1 (Assuming /Ele takes Water Attunement to deal with horrendous energy cost.) :::Sorry, but Shared Burden is still superior to Deep Freeze, as a snare, in every single way. The only thing it lacks is the small initial damage of Deep Freeze. For those looking for an efficient, effective area snare in 8v8+ scale PvP, there's nothing better. ::::Elite. Deep Freeze can be used at 0 Water. (T/ ) 23:33, 8 August 2008 (UTC) Compare to pre-nerf Siphon Speed That's not so much an indictment of this skill as another lament for the passing of a non-elite skill that was by far the best snare in the game. --Aubee91 20:52, 28 July 2008 (UTC) :Haha. Yeah...I miss it very much - I'll just use Pimp Slap then.. -- [[User:Taki_Fujiko|''Taki Fujiko'']] 16:02, 12 December 2008 (UTC) BMP Does Gwen get the new Shared Burden in the BMP mission, too? --- -- ( ) (talk) 22:06, 23 December 2008 (UTC) :Gah, I'm an idiot. No, she doesn't - only Illusion of Haste on her skillbar is the normal version, skill ID 37. The other three are special versions, IDs 2680-2682, which I had labeled as Costume Brawl skills on my ID index. I'll be fixing those now. —Dr Ishmael 23:10, 23 December 2008 (UTC)